Solve for $q$ : $-14 = q - 13$
Answer: Add $13$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-14 {+ 13}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{q} \\ -14 &=& q - 13 \\ \\ {+13} && {+13} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -14 {+ 13} &=& q \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ q = -1$